I Need to Let You Go
by zala123attha
Summary: Three years after graduating, Haruhi and the host club reunites at a party. As Haruhi and Hikaru finds themselves together in one room alone, Hikaru finally ends his feelings for haruhi...Or did he? Oneshot.


**Hi! This is my first ouran fan fic! Please review XD enjoy!**

Gently opening the door of the black limousine, A young man extended a hand to the young lady inside. She gently took the extended help and smiled at him sweetly. 

She was wearing a pink off-shoulder dress that had a ribbon-like design as it's belt. Her soft, brown hair, which was neatly pony tailed, reached her hips. Her way of dressing was simple. Yet her beauty still turned out exquisite the reason why the said young man could not help but fall in love with her. 

He, on the other hand, was wearing a black tux with a red tie. A rose was pinned on his chest and his shoes were shined to perfection. His hair was neatly fixed like it was during their high school days. 

As the two entered the great hall, all heads turned. She was clutching his arm as they walked down the stairs. While they made their way to the great banquet, murmurs form the crowd arises. 

"That's Tamaki Suou and Haruhi Fujioka right? They look so cute together!" A girl wearing pigtails and a yellow dress whispered to her date. 

"Man..Fujioka looks hot!" said a guy to his friend. 

"I heard those two have been dating ever since we graduated!" A bunch of girls whispered to each other. 

Tamaki did not mind all the murmuring happening. He was just glad to have a reunion with his old friends once againThe Host Club. After graduating, they had to disband because each of them moved to other countries to pursue their studies. Only he and Haruhi went to the same school. And because of that, a love story blossomed. 

After finally reaching the last step of their journey going down the stairs, a loud squeal greeted them. 

"Tamaki-kun! Haru-chan!" Greeted Hunny, who obviously grew in terms of height. Mori followed behind him. "hello" 

Haruhi smiled and looked at the beaming Hunny. "You're almost as tall as me hunny! And you've grown a bit too Mori!" 

"Yeah! It's because of the sudden growth spurts!" He replied happily. Mori merely smiled at both Haruhi and Tamaki. 

"You look more mature now Hunny!" Declared Tamaki confidently, with his signature host smile. "And Mori, I see you still serve the family of hunny!" 

Mori nodded. Hunny then took Haruhi by the had and said, "Can me and Haruhi dance Tamaki-kun?" 

"Be my guest." He replied with a smile. 

Hunny pulled Haruhi to the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips. They started dancing and chatting away while doing so. But their dancing stopped when apparently, after making a spin, Haruhi's hand was suddenly grabbed by another person. She looked to see who it was, only to find out it was Kyouya. 

"Kyouya-kun!" Hunny said as he let go of Haruhi's other hand. 

"Hello Hunny," He coolly replied. He then smiled sweetly at Haruhi, a smile Haruhi rarely sees, and said "How are you Haruhi?" 

Haruhi was at first surprised because of the sudden shift of partners. Smiling, she started dancing with Kyouya and replied "I'm fine Kyouya" As they chatted, sudden shrieks from girls came when the large oak doors opened to reveal guests that just arrived. 

Two figures stood at the door. They both wore a black tux with a black bow tie. Their hair was fixed the same way it was before. And the grins that they always possessed years back, was still on their faces. As they moseyed down on the stairs, each girl approached them and asked numerous questions. 

"A grand entrance, as always." Tamaki said as he chuckled. 

Kyouya and Haruhi stopped dancing and joined Tamaki as he watched the Hitachiin twins sashay down the stairs. "Those two never fails to make a big ruckus.." Kyouya calmly said. 

Haruhi nodded in agreement with the two. She first looked at the twin on the left and instantly knew it was Kaoru. He hasn't changed after three years. Looking at the person next to him, A sudden feeling of guilt came to her. 

"Tamaki Senpai!" Raising both his hands up in the air, Kaoru screamed as fake tears streamed form his eyes. "So many years have passed by!" 

Tamaki, who also was brimming fake tears form his eyes, screamed back, also his hands in the air, "Kaoru! Hikaru! My little minions!" After the three engaged in a childish group hug, Tamaki and Kaoru, obviously enjoying it, Hikaru-obviously not, talked about what was recently happening with them and was later joined by the other four. As they all settled to a table, Haruhi and Hikaru tried their best to dodge each other's glances. Haruhi would occasionally join in when Tamaki kept telling everyone about their love story, while Hikaru talked so much like he did three years ago. It looked as if nothing changed. But to the two, things have certainly changed. 

After dinner an announcement was made. 

"Everyone please separate from your friends! The hall will be pitch black! It is said, that when the lights are back on, the person who you are with is the person destined for you!" 

Everyone followed the instruction immediately. Tamaki waved goodbye to Haruhi and walked to the right of the hall, while Haruhi stayed exactly where she was. Everyone was excited to find out the results. As the hall turned black, Haruhi slowly made little steps and walked at any direction. She occasionally bumped with other people's shoulders but she did not stop. It was instinct. When suddenly, A hand grabbed hers. Knowing it was impossible to see anything in the dark, she assumed it was Tamaki. When suddenly, someone was touching her face. Not knowing who the person was, she stood still, too surprised to do anything. The figure stopped touching her face for a moment but remained the grip on her hand. Then, a few seconds later, the hand that was holding hers, released her and another person was somehow pushed towards her. When the lights suddenly turned on, Tamaki and Haruhi stood face to face with each other. 

"Haruhi! I'm so glad we collided into each other!" Tamaki happily said as he held her face. 

Haruhi, upon feeling his hold on her face, knew that he was not the one who touched her face moments ago. Ridding her head of what just occurred, she smiled warmly at Tamaki and replied, "Yeah, I'm so glad too." 

She then looked to her right to find Hikaru in front of a girl, who was obviously shocked from her expression, forcibly smiling. 

_Did Hikaru just.._

After dinner 

"Haruhi, I have to excuse myself, my father wants a word with me." Tamaki told Haruhi after the whole host club had their dinner together. 

"Okay. See you later!" Haruhi replied. 

After Tamaki walked away, hunny looked at Haruhi with curious eyes. 

"What?" freaking out, Haruhi asked. 

"You and Tamaki are dating right?" 

"Yeah..and your point is?" Haruhi jokingly replied. 

"How about Hikaru?" Kyouya suddenly butted in, harshly in fact. 

"H-hikaru?" Haruhi stuttered at the mention of the name. 

"Just forget about it." Kyouya said as he typed something on his cell phone. 

"Speaking of Hikaru…where's the twins anyway?" Hunny asked. 

"Kaoru in the dance floor. Hikaru, I dunno." Mori replied. 

Not wanting to further go deep into the subject about Hikaru, Haruhi invented an alibi to excuse herself. "I have to go see Renge-san! See you later!" 

"Okay Haru-chan! We'l tell Tama-kun" Hunny replied with a wide smile. 

As Haruhi walked away, Kyouya sniggered. 

"What's wrong Kyouya-kun?" Hunny asked, confused. 

"Nothing Hunny." Kyouya replied with a devilish smile. _Renge is my fiancé…how _ _on earth could she be here without my consent dear Haruhi…_

Haruhi 

The hall was awfully silent. Before, Haruhi very much appreciated this much silence. But after meeting the host club, she found joy with every noise occurring around her. 

Walking leisurely in the middle, Haruhi reminisced the past while walking around campus. After several minutes of walking, she suddenly found herself standing in front of 'the third music room'. Smiling to herself, she quietly opened the door. Upon opening, she saw someone standing in front of the window, looking into the vast night sky. Seeing his hair, she knew it was Hikaru. She slowly walked towards him and paused just as they were just inches away form each other. Seeing that Hikaru's mind was wandering too much to notice her presence, she gathered up the courage to talk to him.   
"Um…How are you?"   
Hikaru's eyes widened upon hearing her voice. Immediately turning his back to face who it was, he saw that it was Haruhi. "H-haruhi? Um..I'm fine..you?" 

"I'm okay.." 

An awkward gap seemed to slowly build up as each second passed. Not one of them wanted to start. Both were to embarrassed to even look at each other straight in the eye. Haruhi never liked moments like these. So, she looked at her right (to avoid Hikaru's eyes when he does answer her question) and weakly asked, "Why did you do that Hikaru…" 

Hikaru was startled when she said this. He was sure she would never know. It was dark. A lot of people were surrounding them. There was a million to one chance of her finding out. But she did. He remained looking at the ground and with a slight frown, answered. "What did I do?" 

Haruhi looked at Hikaru upon hearing his answer. "you know very well what I'm talking about…" 

"I don't know…honestly.." 

"You're such a bad liar Hikaru." Haruhi coldly replied. 

Hikaru remained his gaze on the floor even though Haruhi started looking at him angrily. Not knowing what to do now that they have the chance to talk with no one around. 

"I need to know what I did to answer your question..right?" he wisely questioned back. 

Silence and tension filled the air. Haruhi looked away. 

Hikaru remained still. Until he heard a faint sob. A sound which one rarely hears, coming from Haruhi Fujioka. 

"Haruhi…"He tried to open his mouth to comfort her. But he did not know what to say. 

As tears started flowing down from her face, she suddenly asked, her voice trembling at every word. "W-why d-did you do it H-hikaru…." 

Hikaru looked at her and frowned. He did not want to answer. 

Seeing he would not answer, Haruhi suddenly turned her head to look at him and shouted. "ANSWER ME HIKARU! WHY?!" 

Her face was wet with tears. Her eyes were showing fury like he had never seen before. Hikaru looked down and sniggered. "Why? You ask?" 

Haruhi continued shouting, she continued crying. "YES! WHY DID YOU.." 

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone! BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!!!" Hikaru interrupted as he angrily looked at Haruhi 

Haruhi remained motionless as Hikaru's words echoed in her thoughts. 

_I don't want to hurt anyone!_

Her heart tore apart as she heard those five words that she wished she would never ever hear. 

_Because….. I Still…Love you…_

Staring at Hikaru, she could see that he looked away once again. Her crying stopped because of the shock of finding out Hikaru's feelings. "Hikaru.." 

"Now that I answered your question, I guess there's nothing more to talk about." Hikaru stated as he continued staring at the sky. Trying his best to restrain himself from looking at Haruhi. Restraining himself from going to her and hugging her. Restraining himself to bring back feelings from the past. 

He expected Haruhi to leave and run. All girls do. Right after having a heart break, they would bawl and see that it was life's end. But Haruhi is different form those girls. She stood still and moments later, suddenly uttered, "I'm sorry.." 

Hikaru was at first surprised by Haruhi's sudden apology. The next thing he knew, She was looking straight at him. "You don't need to be sorry.." He stated, smiling . "I know when I've met my match." 

Haruhi was surprised he could still smile at a time like this. "I'm sorry if I broke your heart Hikaru…I.." 

"No need to explain…" Hikaru tried to cheerfully answer. 

"But Hikaru…All this time…why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi silently asked. 

Hikaru sighed and looked at the sky once again. "You don't know how I wanted to say how beautiful you looked when we arrived….You don't know how much I wanted to comfort you and hug you when you started crying..You don't know how I wanted you to be mine right form the beginning.." He paused for a moment to look at Haruhi. "But if I let you find out…then not only will Tamaki get hurt…but you would be confused.But I knew Tamaki loved you. And you loved him. And after some time..I realized…I needed to let you go.." 

Haruhi could only look at Hikaru. It was rare for her to see him act so serious. Smiling, she looked at him and said, "I wish you told me.." 

"I already told you why I didn't, didn't I?" Hikaru casually answered. He then faced Haruhi's direction and walked towards her. "Everything has to have an ending. And I plan to do that now." 

Haruhi did not understand what that 'ending' meant. Suddenly, Hikaru framed her face with his hands and their lips met. He gave her a deep kiss. It lasted for a couple of seconds until Hikaru broke the kiss. But before his face completely went far away form haruhi's, just as he was slowly moving back away form Haruhi, just when their faces were inches from each other, he suddenly muttered, "With that kiss, I can finally let you go…." 

As Haruhi stood in shock, she held her lips and stared at the window. It reflected Hikaru, walking towards the door. Just before he opened the door to go out, Haruhi smiled and softly said: "Thank you…Hikaru.." 

Hikaru, upon hearing this, stopped for a moment, and continued walking until he was out of the room. 

As he silently walked alone in the hallway, his smile bent to a frown. '_Like you said Haruhi…I'm a bad liar._

For once, Haruhi did not notice the lies hidden beneath one of her close friends. 

great hall 

Hikaru entered from the door on the second floor. He was greeted by Tamaki and Kaoru. 

"Hikaru! Have you seen my Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as his eyes glistened at the mention of her name. 

"Uh…I think she went to the bathroom.." Hikaru said as he smiled. 

Kaoru could see something was wrong with his brother. He didn't know what. But he knew he was troubled. "Where have you been Hikaru?" 

"Just there…I just took a stroll around Campus!" He then walked to the table where Kyouya, mori and hunny sat. As he sat beside Kyouya, Kyouya suddenly whispered. "how is Haruhi?" 

He was at first startled by the question. But soon regained composure and answered his question. "She's fine…."   
Kyouya merely smiled and looked at the door. "There she is." 

Haruhi stood at the door and had a smile on her face. Tamaki greeted her and asked for a dance. Haruhi happily complied. 

As the two danced, Kyouya stood up and went wandering somewhere. While hunny and mori got mobbed by girls. Kaoru found it as a great chance to sit down and talk with Hikaru. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

"I already told her.." 

Kaoru stared at his twin for a moment then smiled. "That must've been hard." 

"Yep." 

After a few minutes,Haruhi ran to both of them and grabbed both their hands. "Care to dance?" 

Kaoru at first, looked at Hikaru first to find the answer wether they would dance or not. Seeing he was smiling, he nodded and both stood up. As they danced with Haruhi, he found himself and her having a sudden moment when they had a chance to face each other eye to eye. Hikaru merely smiled and stuck his tounge out. Haruhi laughed, seeing that Hikaru turned back to the Hikaru years back. 

As Hikaru glanced at Haruhi, he gave a faint smile and whispered to himself.. 

_I'M __sorry…_

The End

**How was it? I'll be waiting for your reviews :D**


End file.
